Mimiques
by Magawaa
Summary: Sanji pense a tous ce qu'il aime chez zoro pendant qu'il cuisine . Os plein de guimauve et tendresse .


Voici mon premier os publié , n'hésitez pas a me faire savoir si quelque chose vous choque ou gène j'accepte toute les critiques . Sur ce bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise .

couples: Zoro/Sanji

disclaimer: Les personnage ne m'appartiennent pas , seule l'histoire est mienne

résumé : sanji repense a tous ce qu'il aime chez zoro depuis qu'il sont ensembles .

* * *

Mimiques

Il y avait chez zoro ces petits trucs que seul sanji connaissait et qu'il aimait . Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple , ils avaient appris a se connaître , au départ cela fut difficile , cesser ou tout du moins réduire les bagarre ensuite apprendre a se parler puis finalement ils s'étaient apprivoisés .

Mais ce que sanji adorait par dessus tout était ces petites mimiques que zoro faisait sans s'en rendre compte . Sa façon de le regarder cuisiner tout en buvant son saké dans un silence presque religieux avant de s'endormir les coudes sur la table la tête dans les bras . Dans ces moments la sanji pourrait passer des heures à regarder zoro dormir ou continuer de cuisiner en écoutant les bruit de sa respiration . Car contrairement aux idées reçus de l'équipage , zoro ne ronflait pas . Sur ces pensées sanji se rappela de toutes les premières fois ou il avait découvert des choses sur son compagnon

**Flash back : **

Sanji cuisinait tranquillement le repas du soir quand zoro arriva dans son antre . A cette époque ils n'étaient pas encore ensembles pourtant au fur et à mesure des jours un routine c'était installée , Zoro prenait son saké et s'asseyait sur une chaise les pieds sur la table .

Marimo pousse t'es pieds de la table

la ferme ero-cook je fait ce que je veux

et tout les jours se répété le même schéma , pourtant même si le dit marimo râlait , il poussait tous de même ses pieds , se soumettant ainsi a sanji , puis une fois fini il s'endormait sur la table , ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de jours que sanji remarqua qu'a chaque fois qu'il venait ici pour dormir car peut importe ce que disait zoro cette place lui plaisait , bref a chaque fois il ne ronflait pas , curieux sanji passa plusieurs fois devant zoro quand il faisait ses siestes un peu partout sur le bateau et a chaque fois la même chose se produisait , zoro ronflait en extérieur mais jamais en intérieur . Sa curiosité l'emportant il finit par demander au principale concerné

Oï marimo pourquoi tu ronfle que dehors et pas quand t'es dans ma cuisine ?

qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ?

arrête de mentir , t'es joues prennent une teinte vermeille quand c'est le cas et la elles virent rouge

psc …... ve...d...rge...dehors …...m..n...f...u

parle plus fort et pas dans ta barbe je comprend rien la , et arrête de rougir ça te ressemble pas

parce que je veux pas te déranger et que dehors je m'en fou , ça te vas t'es content , maintenant fou moi la paix je dors

ooooh ! Je vois

Puis sanji s'était remis a sa cuisine , pendant que zoro se rendormais rythmé par les coups de couteaux sur la planche à découper et le bruit des cuissons .

* * *

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs mois que sanji découvrit autre chose . Il ne cessait de se demander si les cheveux de la tête de cactus avachi sur la table était aussi doux qu'ils le paraissaient ,alors cédant une nouvelle fois a la curiosité il passa discrètement sa main dans la touffe verte de zoro . S'attendant a tous sauf a ça sanji fut surpris d'entendre le marimo soupirer d'aise , n'étant pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu il repassa donc sa main dans la chevelure du bretteur et une nouvelle fois ce même soupire , ayant fini son repas il se laissa tenté et continua de passer sa main et jouer avec les mèches verte mais comme toute les bonnes choses ont une fin , il fut stopper dans son jeu par un grognement masculin .

Oï du sourcille , tu fait quoi la ?

Je cherche a savoir si ta pelouse est aussi rêche que l'herbe coupée

contrairement a ce qu'il aurait pu dire zoro ne sortit qu'un mot

verdict ?

Plutôt doux pour de la pelouse

Et sans accorder de regard pour le cuisinier il sortit de la cuisine pour faire son entraînement sur le pont . Le lendemain poussant sa chance sanji refit donc passer ses mains dans la chevelure de son pouvait-il dire encore rival ? Nouveau grognement du pseudo rival

Oï blondinette tu les aimes a ce point mes cheveux ?

Que ….. ?

ch'ai pas tu passe tous le temps tes mains dedans

pff , je teste je te dit

ouais bien sûre , t'es aussi crédible que luffy quand la nourriture disparaît

bon ok j'aime bien t'es content ?

Oui parce que moi aussi j'aime bien , alors continue avant que je t'explose

je suis pas a ta solde marimo

et pourtant il continua se soumettant a son tour, jusqu'à ce que zoro se lève pour son entraînement et cette même routine s'installa tous les jours .

Après la fin de la préparation de son repas sanji s'installait en face de Zoro et caressait ses cheveux vert faisant parfois s'entrechoquer ses boucles d'oreilles dans un doux son .

* * *

Comme a leur habitudes zoro été de corvée de vaisselle avec sanji . Le blond lavait , le vert essuyait et ces mêmes geste se répétaient dans un silence religieux qui fut brisé un soir après le repas une fois la cuisine désertée de l'équipage .

oï du sourcille c'est quoi ton plat préféré ?

Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Ça te coûte quoi de me le dire ?

L'omelette au riz et toi ?

Les onigiri

puis le silence fut jusqu'à la fin de la vaisselle . Et encore une fois tous les soirs zoro ou sanji commençais un questionnaire pour se découvrir . Au bout d'une semaine qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise de Zoro quand il vit en entrant dans la cuisine une assiette d'onigiri posée devant une bouteille de saké . Sanji lui l'observait du coin de l'œil manger avec une joie indescriptible , ce fut pour le blond le meilleure repas qu'il eu servit depuis longtemps .

* * *

Puis vint le moment ou las de se tourner autour sanji avait embrasser zoro avant d'aller dormir , ne s'attendant pas a le revoir de si tôt il fut surpris de le trouver le lendemain matin la tête dans les bras avachi sur la table . Et zoro c'était levé et l'avait embrasser a son tour .

Sanji avait fait le premier pas en l'embrassant , zoro fit le deuxième en lui disant je t'aime . Des deux zoro était sûrement le plus démonstratif de l'amour qui régnais entre eux , ce qui n'empêchait pas sanji de faire de temps a autres quelques gestes démonstratifs de tendresse

**Fin flash back **

Ce fut le bruit d'un crissement de chaise sur le parquet qui sorti sanji de ses réflexions , puis doucement des bras vinrent se refermer autour de sa taille rapidement suivi d'un tête sur son épaule droite et d'un doux parfum masculin . Repensant a ses réflexion sanji se dit que la mimique qu'il préféré était sans aucun doute quand zoro au réveil l'enlaçait par derrière avant de poser un léger baiser au creux de sa nuque et lui dire je t'aime . Le marimo n'avait sans aucun doute aucune idée de combien il était irrésistible les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore voilé par le sommeil restant . Même s'il n'était pas aussi démonstratif que le vert , sanji ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir abandonner ses mellorines pour zoro , vraiment il n'échangerait jamais tous les moments qu'il avait passés ensemble même pour tous l'or du monde .

Owari


End file.
